1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connection of electric wires or the like, and more particularly to a joint connector for electrically connecting together terminal fittings, which are accommodated therein, according to a predetermined pattern.
2. Related Art
In a wire harness used in an automobile as a moving body, there are cases where a joint connector 101 (shown in FIG. 9) is used for electrically connecting terminal fittings 102, which are accommodated therein, according to a predetermined pattern. The joint connector 101 shown in FIG. 9 by way of illustration is comprised of the terminal fittings 102, a male connector housing (hereafter referred to as the male housing) 103, a female connector housing (hereafter referred to as the female housing) 104, joint pins 105, and the like.
The terminal fittings 102 are respectively connected to electric wires 106. The male housing 103 has a cubic terminal accommodating portion 107 and an outer-periphery covering portion 108. The terminal accommodating portion 107 has a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 109 which are capable of accommodating the terminal fittings 102. The outer-periphery covering portion 108 is formed in the shape of a rectangular tube, and has its inner edges continuing to outer edges of the terminal accommodating portion 107. For this reason, the outer-periphery covering portion 108 covers the outer peripheries of the terminal accommodating portion 107. The male housing 103 accommodates the terminal fittings 102 with the wires 106 in the terminal accommodating chambers 109.
The female housing 104 is formed in such a tubular shape that the terminal accommodating portion 107 of the male housing 103 is able to enter its inner side. The female housing 104 has a partition wall 110 in its central portion along the direction of entry of the male housing 103. The partition wall 110 closes the inner side of the female housing 104.
When the male housing 103 has entered the interior of the female housing 104, the joint pins 105 are passed through the partition wall 110 and are respectively brought into contact with the terminal fittings 102. As the joint pins 105 are passed through the partition wall 110 and are respectively brought into contact with the terminal fittings 102, the joint pins 105 electrically connect together the terminal fittings 102.
The two housings 103 and 104 are engaged with each other in a state in which the terminal accommodating portion 107 of the male housing 103 has entered the interior of the female housing 104 and the female housing 104 has entered the inner side of the outer-periphery covering portion 108 of the male housing 103. The joint pins 105 are passed through the partition wall 110 and are brought into contact with the terminal fittings 102, thereby electrically connecting together the terminal fittings 102. The conventional joint connector 101 constructed as described above is thus assembled.
In addition, the above-described conventional joint connector 101 is so arranged that a waterproof cover 111 is attached to the female housing 104 so as to prevent water or the like from becoming attached to portions of contact between the joint pins 105 and the terminal fittings 102. Further, packing 112 is provided between the female housing 104 and the outer-periphery covering portion 108 of the male housing 103. The packing 112 may be attached in advance to one of the female housing 104 and the male housing 103. In addition, after the joint pins 105 are fitted, the waterproof cover 111 is attached to the female housing 104.
With the above-described conventional joint connector 101, since the joint pins 105 are passed through the partition wall 110 of the female housing 104, it has been necessary to attach the waterproof cover 111 to the female housing 104. For this reason, the above-described conventional joint connector 101 tends to become large in size.